MBC vs The Real World
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: What would happen if a girl from the real world ended up in Single Town? Would she tell them that their a T.V. show? Would she tell them that in her world aliens don't exist? Find Out in "MBC vs. The Real World"
1. We're a TV Show!

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 1: We're a TV Show!

Cara's POV

I was watching TV and it was just another ordinary day. There was really nothing on so I decided to watch monster buster club which is my favorite show. It was the episode where Cathy's cousin Elton comes to visit. But then all of a sudden I get sucked into the TV.

"Huh?" "Where the heck am I?" I thought to myself

I remember I was watching monster buster club on TV and I got sucked in? Whoa! Wait am I dreaming? I better pinch myself. "Ouch!" I yelled Nope I am definitely not dreaming. I'm in Single Town! This would be so cool if this hadn't happened randomly.

Well until I find out a way to get to the real world I should at least explore Single Town. Maybe I should see the gang? Hmm "Yea I should" I thought as I headed to find Cathy's house. I know that Cathy's house is yellow and the clubhouse is behind it but what street is it on? I wonder what time it is I thought to myself so I looked at my watch. Hey its 2:30 so the gang should be getting out of school soon. Even though it's summer in the real world the mbc always go to school in the show anyways. So I ran to the school and hid behind a bush then I waited.

I waited for about half an hour then I saw the students coming out of Single Town Middle School including Sam, Cathy, Danny and Chris. So I decided that if I wanted to find Cathy's house I should follow them. So I being the already sneaky person that I am followed them to Cathy's house trying my best not to make a sound. My plan to follow them was going great until…

Narrator's POV

"Freeze!" Sam yelled jumping out behind Cara and taking out her blaster

"Um Sam?" Chris said

"Yes Chris what is it?" Sam asked him

"Well according to the a-scan she's not a human or an alien." Chris said confused

"How can that be!?" Sam said

"I have no idea Sam." Chris said still very puzzled

"Maybe we should take her in for questioning?" Danny asked

Then Danny whispered to Chris "That girl looks cute dude."

"Ok." Sam said taking Cara into the clubhouse

"Ok who are you and why are you following us?" Sam asked Cara

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you how I got here." Cara said

"Try us." Danny said

So Cara told them how she got sucked into the TV from "the real world".

"Ok I'm really confused." Chris said

"Same here." The rest of the gang echoed

"I thought this was the real world?" Sam said very confused

"Um actually I forgot to mention that you guys are on a TV show and that you're animated." Cara said

"Whoa!" "Did you say were on a T.V. show?!" Cathy shouted

"Yes in my world people watch you on TV." "Oh but don't worry you don't have to worry about the secret of the mbc getting out because in my world aliens don't exist." Cara explained

"Wait is you saying that in your world I don't exist?!" Cathy yelled

"Well…yes." Cara said

"Well how do we know your telling the truth?" Sam said

"Ok first of all you're a-scan says I'm not a human or an alien which is like impossible second I know everything about you guys including your missions." Cara said

"Ok prove it!" Chris shouted

"Yea." Danny said jumping in

"Ok Danny you have a huge crush on Wendy and you're a jock."

"Cathy you're from Rapsodia and your 700 hundred years old."

"Chris you're the tech guy of the group and your in the computer club."

"Sam you're all about girl power and you're into art and you're also a really tough fighter."

"Wendy is a snob and she has no interest in Danny what so ever."

"Jeremy is a computer geek and he has a major crush/obsession with/on Cathy."

"You're school principal is Principal Rollins and she thinks that students are soldiers she also has a thing for Mr. Smith."

"Mark is the richest kid in town and he is Danny's rival and he often completes with Danny."

"Mr. Fusster is your science teacher who thinks aliens don't exist no matter how much proof you give him and he often lectures about the non existence of aliens in science class."

"Cathy's grandfather Mr. Smith has a sister named Frieda and he has a garden full of exotic plants and he is also from Rapsodia."

"John is Chris' little brother and he sometimes takes over for Chris at the clubhouse when Chris is on a mission or busy."

"Ok that's really creepy!" Danny said

"Yea it is!" Sam said

"Ok well tell us about our missions." Chris said

"Fine." Cara said annoyed that they didn't believe her but I mean who would they probably thought she was crazy.

"You busted Granny Octo and her granddaughter at the dance last year."

"After that you busted the clipper bots for trying to steal Cathy's cousin Elton to use his mind reading powers."

"Then after that Mr. Smith is given a galactic communicator that looks like a cell phone. But due to Chris' curiosity, he takes the communicator and loses it when he crashed into Mark and the devices get mixed up. Mark keeps getting the calls meant for Mr. Smith and insults the alien ambassador. The two planets go to war on Earth. Soon after the space ships arrive, Chris and Cathy get back the communicator and make peace between the planets."

"Do you believe me now?" Cara said annoyed

"It sounds crazy and all but I think I do." Sam said somewhat confused

"Yea I think I do." Chris said

"Same here." Cathy and Danny said simultaneously

"Oh and didn't I forget to mention I know about your personal lives too…" Cara said

Lol XD after like 3 hrs of writing and thinking the 1st chapter is finally done XD I hope you like it;] plz R&R as always:]] and the next chapter is called "Secret Lovers":]]

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	2. Secret Lovers

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 2: Secret Lovers

Narrator's POV

"Oh and didn't I forget to mention I know about your personal lives too…" Cara said

"What do you mean you know about our personal lives?" Sam asked pretty annoyed

"Well Sam I know that you like Chris." Cara said

"No I don't!" Sam stuttered as her face turned bright red

"Believe me Sam I'm a girl I know these things." Cara said

"Oh and don't worry he likes you too." Cara said smiling

Sam didn't stay a word she just stood there with her mouth wide open. Chris was also in shock but he was happy that she liked him.

"I…I...Uhh…" Chris stuttered as he tried looking away from Sam

"Why don't we give the two lovebirds a moment alone?" Cara said walking out of the clubhouse

Cathy and Danny nodded

Chris' POV

How did Cara know I liked Sam? Maybe she was a mind reader like Cathy's cousin Elton. But then how did she know about all our missions and like everything about us?

But since Sam knew I liked her now this was my chance to make my move.

"Uhh…Sam do you like me?" I asked her blushing

"Does this answer your question?" she said as she kissed me

Wow Sam did like me!

"Uh huh." I said blushing

Cara's POV

Aw there so cute together! In the show they never got together but all they needed was a little push.

"See they did like each other!" I yelled excitedly at Danny

"Oh believe me I knew Chris liked Sam." "But I never thought someone would come and hook them up." he said to me

"Oh and by the way while where on the subject Danny I know you like Cathy." I said

"What no... I don't!" he stuttered

"Danny I'm not stupid I know you do!" I said

"Ok how do you know?" he asked me

"Well first of all when Cathy was taken away by the galactic commander you were the one most determined to save her."

"Also I'm a girl and I know when two people like each other!" I yelled

Sam's POV

So after Chris and I were done "having a moment" we walked out of the clubhouse to find Cara the match maker trying to hook Cathy and Danny up too. Boy Cara sure was determined to get people together but I'm glad she got me and Chris together I mean he's so cute.

"I see Cara's trying to play match maker." I said as Chris and I walked out of the clubhouse

"Maybe I am but Danny likes Cathy and Cathy likes Danny and they were meant to be together!" Cara yelled

"Ok fine by us!" I said as Chris and I walked towards my house

Danny's POV

"Wait guys!" "Are you just going to leave us with her?" I asked worriedly

"Bye Danny!" Chris said and Sam giggled as they walked away

Ok when I first met Cara I thought she was cute but now she's just being plain creepy.

"Get together!" she yelled pushing me and Cathy together

"Ok your crazy!" I yelled

"What did you just say?" she yelled giving me the evil eye

Ok I thought she's nuts and I definitely don't want to mess with her she was like Sam when she got mad.

"Uhh nothing." I stuttered

"That's what I thought!" Cara yelled

"Now Cathy kiss him!" Cara yelled

"Come on Cara don't make us do this!" Cathy said

"What did you just say Cathy!?" Cara screamed

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I stuttered

Cathy's POV

List of People not to mess with:

Sam

Cara

Wendy (if she has her purse)

Wow Cara was really tough and when I say tough I mean like Sam kick your butt tough.

Cara's POV

I was hoping Cathy would listen to me but since she's not were going to have to do this the hard way.

"Cathy I said kiss him!" I screamed even louder then before

"Ok fine!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Cathy on the lips!" I yelled

"You didn't say on the lips!" she yelled

"Just do it!" I yelled

"Ok fine!" she said as she kissed him on the lips

"Thank you!" I yelled

"Wow Cathy!" Danny said blushing as he pulled away from Cathy

"Wow Danny!" Cathy said blushing as she pulled away from Danny

"Well I'll just leave you two alone." I said smiling as I went to spy on Chris and Sam to see what they were doing

I hope you liked it! Plz R&R and thanks to my first reviewers Aquana12, IHKF, cathyrulez3000, Samantha1105, and Dannyrules96. You guys rock! The next chapter is called "Love Spy: Cara Edition" XD Anyways as always:]]]

*-Luvs Ya-*

-Lizzie


	3. Love Spy: Cara Edition

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 3: Love Spy: Cara Edition

Cara's POV

"Well I'll just leave you two alone." I said smiling as I went to spy on Chris and Sam to see what they were doing

-*Later at Sam's House*-

I knew Sam would find out I was there if I hid in the bushes so I decided to hide in a tree instead. Those rock climbing classes sure did come in handy.

Sam's POV

"Chris can I tell you something?" I asked holding on to his hand

"Sure Sam what is it?" he asked as he gazed into my eyes

"Well Chris would you like to be my date for the dance on Friday** (yes btw there is a** **dance on Friday XD ops I forgot to mention that XD) **I asked hopefully

"Sure Sam I was going to ask you but to be honest I chickened out." Chris said kind of embarrassed

"Really Chris its okay I like you for you even if you chicken out." I said with a smile as I kissed him on the check

Cara's POV

Let me write that down "Chris chickens out." Ops did I just move what if Sam and

Chris heard me? Ah! Let's hope they didn't.

Sam's POV

"Chris did you just hear something behind the bushes?" I asked

"Yea Sam I did." He responded

Cara's POV

"Come out!" Sam shouted as she took out her blaster

"And come out with my hands up right?" I asked as I came out from the bushes

"Cara!" "Why do you always have to hide in the bushes? Sam yelled as she put away her blaster

"Well sorry I was just checking up on my newly set up couple!" I shouted

"Then why don't you check up on Cathy and Danny then!" Sam screamed and Chris was in shock I mean Sam never got this mad unless she was busting an alien

"Fine I will!" I screamed as I walked back towards the clubhouse

Jeez I try to help and I get yelled at what's with this people?

As I walked through the clubhouse door I found Danny and Cathy sitting next to each other very awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down on a chair

"Hey Cara!" Danny said happily

"Oh Hi Cara!" Cathy said a little annoyed

"So how's it going you two?" I asked smiling

"How's what going?" Danny asked

"Your relationship with Cathy duh!" I yelled

"It's not going!" Cathy shouted

"Ok why not?" I asked

"Well ever since you waltzed your little butt over here Danny has been staring at you and only talking about you not even mentioning that I even exist!" Cathy screamed angrily at Cara

"Well sorry for trying to get you two together!" I shouted angrily

"Well no one wants you hear!" Cathy shouted still angry

"You know Cathy I was just trying to help and make friends with you guys…" I said as I felt tears stream down my cheeks

Then Cathy ran angrily out of the clubhouse slamming the door.

Just then I felt a shoulder be wrapped around mine it was Danny.

"Danny…I…" I got cut off

"Shh it's alright no ones mad at you." Danny said comfortingly as he held Cara in his arms

"Thank you so much Danny." I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks

"No problem!" He said as he stared into my eyes and I stared into his and before you know it we were kissing

And 5 minutes later we were making out whoa Danny is such a good kisser.

Then Cathy walked back in to get her book bag.

"See told you he liked you better!" Cathy shouted as she once again ran out of the clubhouse

Then I pulled away from Danny.

"Danny…I…"

"I know I didn't see it coming either." He spoke softly

"Danny you're a really good kisser." I complimented him blushing

"Thanks." He said also blushing

And we just sat there talking. It was actually really fun you know to just talk and hang out. I never knew Danny could be this sensitive I mean on the TV show he was always such a jerk but now I realize he's not after all. Now I think I'm falling for him…

Danny's POV

Wow I kissed Cara! I never knew she was such a good kisser. It was like a date me and her just sat there talking for hours. Now I really do think I'm falling for her but there's still something in the way…Cathy. You really can't compare the two though they are completely different. Maybe I should talk to Chris about this I wondered yea maybe I should.

I think I sense a love triangle coming on don't you? XD Lol do you like it? It took a while for me to figure out what to write but I finally got it XD Please R&R and as always…

*(Luvs Ya)*

--Lizzie---


	4. The Danny Got Game

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 4: The Danny Got Game

Cara's POV

It was getting late and I really didn't have a place to sleep since I am in a TV show after all so Sam offered to let me sleep over at her house. At first I thought you were so mad at me earlier and now you want me to sleep over at your house but then after I saw were I was going to sleep if I slept over at Cathy's house I accepted Sam's offer.

When we got to Sam's house and went up to her room I was like whoa she sure does like yellow. Her walls were yellow, her bed was yellow and even her rug was yellow. But it could have been worse I could've slept at Cathy's house were they slept upside in slim ok ew yea I'm so better off here plus Cathy was really upset with me more then Sam was so yea I am way better off here.

"Here you can were these." Sam said handing me a white pajama top and grey pajama bottoms with hearts on them

"Ok." I said as I went into the bathroom to change

-*After I Came Out of the Bathroom*-

Sam closet was slightly open and I noticed that she had some really cute clothes in there.

"Sam?" I asked

"Yea what is it?" She answered

"What don't you ever wear these clothes?" I asked her as I pointed to the clothes in her closet

"There just not my style." Sam said as she fixed her bed

"Well you should wear them I'm sure if you wore them that Chris would be very blown away." I said smiling

"Do you really think so?" She asked

"I know so!" I said smiling

"Ok then I guess I've give it a try and I'll where them tomorrow." Sam said smiling

"Ok great!" I said as I slipped into my sleeping bag

"Goodnight!" She said as she got into her bed

"Goodnight!" I said and we went to sleep.

-*The Next Day*-

We woke up at 7:30 took showers, changed, and then we got a bite to eat and we went to the clubhouse.

-*At the Clubhouse*-

Sam and I walked into the clubhouse to see Chris and Danny awestruck and Cathy with a smirk on her face.

Sam's POV

I can't believe Cara talked me into wearing this **(pink paid knit skirt with a white halter top and pink flats and a matching purse with pink hoop earrings with her hair down) **But Chris was sure impressed so I was happy she talked me into this.

"Wow Sam you look wow!" Chris said stunned

"Thanks Chris." I said blushing as I sat down next to him

I could tell that Cathy wanted to claw Cara's eyes at that moment because her face was turning red.

Cara's POV

"Look what the cat dragged in." Cathy said toward me

"Excuse me?!" I said angrily

"You heard me!" Cathy shouted angrily

"You did not just go there!" I shouted still angry

"Oh well I think I did!" Cathy yelled still angry

"Well at least I don't wear the same clothes everyday." I shouted angrily at Cathy

"Ok that's it!" Cathy yelled as she pulled my hair

Ok that was it I lost it I slapped her and we fell to the floor rolling on top of each other and pulling each others hair out.

Danny's POV

Ok this was so hot a cat fight over me the Danny got game. I wonder if I should sell tickets.

Chris's POV

Ok I so did not see this coming "the Danny" wanted to sell tickets and Sam and I just stared shocked. But I still can't believe they were both fighting over Danny seriously but he's my best friend so I wouldn't say that out loud.

Sam's POV

Chris and I just stared shocked while Danny was jumping up and down on the chair yelling. Jeez that's Danny for you. Cathy was really mad and when I say really that would be an understatement because she was literally clawing Cara's eyes out so I asked Danny to help me break up the fight and he was like "Sam there fighting over me!" ugh I thought obviously this was going to "the Danny's" head so I asked Chris.

"Chris can you help me break this fight up?" I asked as I walked over and tried

"I'll try my best Sam." He said as he attempted to break up the fight

-*Meanwhile what's happening in the fight*-

Narrator's POV

"He mine!" Cathy screamed

"No he's mine!" Cara screamed

"Girls there plenty of "the Danny" to go around." Danny said proudly

"Shut up!" Cathy and Cara screamed at the same time

Danny's POV

Score one for the Danny! I've got two hot chicks fighting over me that's so hot. I am one hot dude.

Chris's POV

Sam and I tried our best to break up the fight but they wouldn't stop. So I looked at the clock. Whoa it was 8 o clock we've got to get to school.

Sam must have heard what I was thinking because she said "Cathy you know we're going to be late for school its already 8 o clock." I still couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Sam looked I'm so glad that Cara came and got us together.

Cathy's POV

Ugh! Stupid school! If it wasn't for school I could have gotten that she witch Cara really good. But sadly I had to leave for school.

"Ciya guys!" Cara said smiling as we grabbed our book bags

"And Cathy…" She added as she gave me an evil look as we walked out of the clubhouse

Ugh! I hate her so much! If it wasn't for her Danny and I would be together! Stupid Cara I wish just left the planet. Well that could be arranged but… I wouldn't do that to Danny or Sam or Chris I mean they are my best friends after all.

Cat fight really XD I'm shocked Lol I hope you liked it because it was another spur of the moment piece from ours truly he he XD always please R&R and as always…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	5. You're a Jerk

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE NEW BOYZ OR MILEY CYRUS AND DAVID ARCHELETA EITHER.

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 5: You're a Jerk

Setting: On the way to school 8:05 A.M.

Cathy's POV

We were walking to school and something was on my mind when Cara and I were fighting I noticed Danny was yelling something but I was too busy to notice so I decided to ask Sam what Danny was yelling.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" I asked her

"Sure Cath what is it?" Sam asked

"Well when Cara and I were fighting I heard Danny yelling something and I was wondering what he was saying." I said

"Well he was kind of saying that he wanted to sell tickets and that he was so hot because both of you were fighting over him" Sam said biting her lip

"What!?" "I can't believe we were both fighting over that jerk!" I yelled angrily as I clenched my fists tight

-*Later After School at the Clubhouse*-

I didn't talk to Danny all day at school even when he tried to talk to me I still can't believe him what a jerk!

So I had to tell Cara what Sam told me so and walked into the clubhouse and talked to her.

"Cara can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her

"Ugh sure what is it?" She asked

"Well you know how Danny was yelling something while we were fighting." I said

She nodded

"Well he was yelling about how hot he was for having both of us fighting over him and that he wanted to sell tickets." I said biting my lip

"What!" "That jerk!" Cara yelled angrily

"I said the same thing." I said

"Cathy can we have a truce?" "I feel like such an idiot." Cara said frowning

"Yea truce." "So how should we get back at him?" I asked smiling

"Well…whisper…whispers...whisper…" She whispered in my ear

"That's a great idea!" I shouted happily

*-Five minutes later-*

Sam and Chris (holding hands) and Danny came in.

"Hey guys why don't we have a karaoke night tonight since it is a Friday?" I asked them

"Sure but we should we go?" Sam asked

"Well how about the new teen club that just opened up downtown?" I asked hopefully

"Ok." "What about you Chris?" Sam asked smiling

"Well if you're going Sam I guess I can't say no." Chris said also smiling as he kissed her on the cheek

Aw they were too cute together.

"So Danny what about you?" Cara asked with a fake smile

"Well you guys always complain about how much I stink at singing so I think I'll pass." Danny smirked

"Aw come on Danny it'll be fun!" I shouted

"Oh alright fine." Danny said with a fake smile

"Ok great lets go!" I said as we headed out of the clubhouse to the club

-*At the Club*-

"Ok who wants to go first?" I asked

"Hey Chris why don't we do a duet together?" Sam asked him

"Ok." Chris said and they stepped on stage

**Sam-**

_When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

**Chris-**

_Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you_

**Sam-**

_There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
You're fighting for your sister's reputation_

**Chris-**

_You remember people's names  
And violent times are lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion_

**Both-**

_I wanna know you_

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

_You smile and never shout  
you stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation_

_Correct me if I'm wrong  
you're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

_I wanna know you_

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself_

_I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

_I thought so_

_I wanna know you_

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself_

_I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

Aw they were so adorable not like no and that jerk Danny.

"So are you ready?" Cara whispered to me

"You know it." I whispered back and we got on stage

"Hey Danny we got a surprise for you come on up stage." I said smiling as he got on stage

Danny's POV

As soon as I got on stage music started to play oh boy I know this song its "You're a Jerk" by: New Boyz ok I'm so out of here. Just as I was about to get off the stage I was pulled back by Cara and Cathy.

"You're not going anyway!" Cara and Cathy shouted as they held me back

Whoa those are definitely 2 chicks I don't want to mess with.

"Fine I'll stay." I grumbled as they started off the song

(**Bold = Cara and Cathy singing)**

_(Italics = Danny singing_**)**

_  
__**Jeeerkk**__  
I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit  
Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on  
And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin  
Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where your goin I ain't got my shoes and purse  
I said it's none of your concern and she yelled __**(your a jerk!)**__  
So I walked out the door, called Danny J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way We pulled up to the party ices on my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin  
We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed  
She like fareal jerk you love it but it's sumthin the whole party heard her but all I could hear was_

Wah wah wah wah _**(your a jerk)**__  
Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin__**(your a jerk)**__  
I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time__**(your a jerk!)**__  
I know  
__**Your a jerk!**__ (I know) __[x6]___

_**Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) **__**[x15]**___

Everything quiet and the bass real hard  
And I stay geeked up never been a retard got a new boy swagg  
And this here for ya'll so we gotta keep it separate like the jim crow laws  
I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk and I go thru big rounds  
Cause ya boy here a flirt man you call me a bottle with your lil jerk lines  
Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine  
You squeezin I'm squeezin but yo s*** is wack  
Why you comin to the front you can push that back got ya girl on the side  
She talkin sum lil stuff while she textin on the phone Ben J. hit it rough  
So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed she was like where you goin  
There's another girl naked she screamed out loud _**Danny J.(your jerk!)  
**__And I had nothing to say but sorry that it hurts_

Wah wah wah wah _**(your a jerk) **__  
Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin__** (your a jerk) **__  
I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time__** (your a jerk!)**__  
I know  
__**Your a jerk!**__ (I know) __[x6]__  
__**  
Your a jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)**_

Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin) _**[x15]**___

Excerpt geeked up

I'm jerked up _[x7]_

Once we got off stage I asked them.

"What was that for?!" I asked Cara and Cathy angrily

"For being a jerk!" Cara yelled more angrily

"Yea we heard about yelling about wanting to sell tickets and yelling how hot you were to have two "chicks" fighting over you." Cathy screamed louder

Cathy must have been pretty loud because everyone stopped and stared at us.

"Cathy why do you have to be so loud!" I said in a softer tone as I saw Mark walking up to us

Ugh. Mark why do you have to show up now!

"Well I see Danny wanny's having some girl troubles." Mark smirked as he noticed Cara

"Not now Mark!" I shouted annoyed

"Why not Danny I mean you haven't introduced me to this beautiful girl here." Mark said as he got closer to Cara

Jeez Mark every time I like a girl you have to like her too. Why can't you just have Wendy I mean she is like you in everyway. She's annoying, snobby, and rude, full of herself, and don't forget stupid.

Then I heard Cara whisper something to Cathy but I couldn't hear what. Life is hard.

"So would you like to come sit with the popular kids?" Mark asked Cara and she accepted as she followed him to his booth

Whoa wait this so does not happen to "the Danny!"

Cara's POV

"You can have him." I whispered to Cathy as I walked off with Mark

I could tell she was all happy inside besides I couldn't go out with a Jerk and on top and on top of that he was in a TV Show so yea that would never work out.

Cathy's POV

I was really happy when Cara said she didn't want Danny anymore but I was still mad at him for being a jerk. But I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long I mean I loved him after all.

Mark's POV

This new girl was way hotter then Wendy and I bet with some training she could become even more popular then Wendy. Mark your way better then Danny yea I know Mark.

Sam's POV

Chris was so cute when we sang our duet on stage. We laughed our heads off when Danny was singing on stage good job girls you really got him good.

Chris' POV

Sam was so beautiful when she sang. I can't believe Cara and Cathy made him sing that song I mean it described him perfectly and all and Sam and I were laughing our heads off but I think it was a little mean but only a little.

Danny's POV

I can't believe I was such a jerk and I can't believe they both embarrassing me but I still can't stay mad at them I have to apologize especially to Cathy. I don't know but for some reason I want to apologize to Cathy more then I do Cara.

XD longest chapter I've ever done it came out to like 7 pages on Microsoft word because of the song lyrics but anyways please R&R and as always…

*(Luvs Ya)*

-Lizzie

(P.s in the next chapter Danny and Cathy have a moment *hint*)


	6. Love Drunk

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE NEW BOYZ OR MILEY CYRUS AND DAVID ARCHELETA EITHER.

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 6: Love Drunk

Setting: The Teen Club 8:55 P.M.

Danny's POV

I really need to apologize to Cathy I feel like such an idiot for being a jerk.

"Cathy can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked walking up to her

"Why shouldn't you be apologizing to Cara I mean she's the girl you really like not me." Cathy said as tears started streaming down her soft cheeks

"Cathy I like you not her." I said as I turned her head towards me

"I don't believe you." She said as tears started streaming faster down her cheeks and she sat down next to Sam who comforted her and glared at me

I have to prove to Cathy that I really do like her wait a minute I have an idea…

"Hey dude can you sing back up for me?" I went over and asked Chris

"Sure no problem buddy." He replied

Now I just needed a guitar.

"Hey does anyone have a guitar I can borrow?" I asked the audience and a dude stood up and handed me a red electric guitar

"Thanks dude." I said and he smiled

Sweet!

So Chris and I got up on stage.

"This is for you Cathy." I said softly into the microphone and her eyes widened

1…2…3

_(Italics= Chris)_

**(Bold= Danny)**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
_(Taste it on my tongue)_****

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
_(Oh yeah!)_****

There's just one thing would make me say  
_(Oh yeah!)_**  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)**

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
_(Stuck in black and white)_****

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
_(Oh yeah!)_****

There's just one thing would make me say  
_(Oh yeah!)_**  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over**

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
_(Oh yeah!)_****

There's just one thing would make me say  
_(Oh yeah!)_**  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over**

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

As soon as I was finished Chris and I got off the stage and Cathy ran up to hug me.

"So I guess you accept my apology?" I asked

"Does this answer your question?" She asked sweetly as she kissed me

"Definitely." I said smiling

Then Cara walked up to us with Mark's arm wrapped around her.

"So I guess you two are together now?" Cara asked

"You know it!" Cathy said smiling cheerfully

"So I guess Danny wanny's good with the ladies after all." Mark mumbled under his breath as he lead Cara back to their table and sat down

So do you like it? Sorry for shortness again anyways please R&R and as always…

_Luvs Ya_

-Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN THE NEW BOYZ OR MILEY CYRUS AND DAVID ARCHELETA EITHER.

Summary: Cara a regular 12 year old girl living in the real world gets sucked into Single Town and tells the gang all about how there on a TV show.

MBC vs. the Real World

Chapter 7: New Guy and Mark Trouble

Setting: The Teen Club 9:30 P.M.

Cara's POV

So I sat back down at Mark's table with his arms wrapped around me. It was okay for a little while that is until Mark started blabbing about how rich he was and how he could beat Danny at anything. Boring! After a half an hour of him blabbing I had enough so I tried to unlock his arms but he wouldn't let go! So I tried to slip myself out of his grip but he held my hands tighter.

"Mark let me go!" I shouted angrily as I tried to unlock his arms

"No you're staying here! He shouted back as he held me tighter and tighter

"Mark please stop doing this your hurting me!" I said and I started to cry

"I said no!" He yelled louder that's when I heard someone yell something

"The girl said for you to let her go!" A guy shouted at Mark as he walked up to our table

"Oh yea and who's gonna make me?" Mark smirked as he nodded for Roy and Ralph to get up

"I am." A red haired boy with green eyes said as he reached our table

"I doubt that." Mark smirked as he gave the signal for Roy and Ralph to beat the boy up

"Mark please stop this!" I pleaded as tears streamed down my cheeks

But he wouldn't listen!

So Roy and Ralph attempted to kick him to the ground but before they could he knocked them both to the ground. Then Mark got up and let go of me and tried to punch him but he knocked him to the ground too.

So the guy stepped over Roy, Mark and Ralph and offered to help me up and course I accepted I mean a cute guy just beat 3 guys up for me I just couldn't say no to that.

"Are you okay?" He said helping me up

"Yea I think so." I said blushing

"Good." He said as he led me to an empty table and we sat down

"Thanks for saving me." I said as I blushed more

"No problem I couldn't let a guy like that hurt such a pretty girl." He said and I blushed even more

"By the way what's your name?" I asked sweetly as I looked into his eyes

"My names Fred but you can call me Freddie." He said smiling which made me melt

"Ok Freddie well thanks for saving me again but I gotta go sorry." I said as I got up and saw Chris, Sam, Danny and Cathy nodding for me to go

"Well when can I see you again?" Freddie asked sweetly

"Um…well I'm staying here if you uh…ever what to stop by." I said as I wrote Cathy's address and handed it to him

"Ok well I'll see you then." He said as we waved and I walked out the door with the gang

OMG! I met a cute boy! Maybe this world isn't so bad after all?

Anyways I hope you like it and I'm going to try and update all my major stories today :]

As anyways thanks for reading and…..

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


End file.
